This invention relates to assembly machine and, more particularly, to an assembly for feeding strip material which may be used in machines for winding strip material into a roll and for inserting the wound roll into a container.
Heretofore, assembly operating for electrolytic cells have been semiautomated. For example, heretofore cells have been wound by manually feeding separator along a guide from a spool supply, manually fixing the separator material in a segmented, motor driven arbor, interleaving the positive and negative plate with separator and applying a cylindrical roller against the arbor and actuating the motor drive of the arbor to wind the strip material into a roll. After winding the roll is removed from the arbor and forwarded manually to another work station for welding of electrode tab(s) to the roll (only in certain types without prewelded tabs attached during plate making). Following tab welding and certain tests, the roll is eventually manually inserted into a can.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved strip material feeder assembly for assembly machine particularly for electrolytic cells.
It is another object of the invention to provide a feeder assembly for automating the strip material feeding procedure used for assembly of electrolytic cells.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved feeder assembly for feeding strip material of any type.